In the Headmistress' Office
by Ames Caryl
Summary: Han and Leia have been at odds over Ben for some time, and now they've been called into the headmistress' office yet again. Han, tired of arguing with Leia about it, decides on a different tactic... one that might get the two of them in trouble as well. (A one-shot for a challenge.)


General disclaimer that the characters are not mine and I make no money from this.

This is un-edited and has not been slept on. I'm afraid I'll lose my nerve if I don't go ahead and post. All critique welcome!

"Look, General Solo, I don't think you and I are talking about the same kinds of behaviors. Ben is not just a spirited boy. He is a…," she paused, looking for the right word that would convey the seriousness of the situation without causing out and out alarm, "… _troubled_ boy."

Han Solo shifted in the hard chair across from the headmistress. This was not their first trip to the headmistress' office at Galactic City Academy, but it had taken a more serious tone than their previous meetings.

Ben had shown force powers very early on, and Luke—Uncle Luke—had urged Leia and Han to have him trained as a youngling with Luke. But Leia, in particular, resisted. Not only did she not like the idea of sending Ben off to live elsewhere, but she also wanted him to get a proper education—the kind of education _she_ had received. It was Leia who had chosen Galactic City Academy, perhaps the most illustrious school on Coruscant. Leia had filled out the applications, arranged the interviews, shuttled Ben to and from admissions testing. She had been thrilled when they accepted Ben and disappointed that Han did not share her enthusiasm for the stodgy old institution.

Leia interjected before Han could argue again with the headmistress' assessment of Ben's latest outburst. "We are fully committed to doing whatever we need to do to help Ben. He is our only child. We have every resource imaginable to dedicate to him. Tell us what you think we ought to do."

"Now, wait a minute," Han interrupted before the headmistress could follow up on Leia's statement. "I am not comfortable with anyone labeling Ben as 'troubled'. That kind of stuff will follow a kid. You put something like that in his—" Han waved at the data screen in front of the headmistress.

"File?" she offered.

"Yeah, _file_ ," he said with emphasis. "They are going to use that against him from here on out."

Leia shot him a look that he caught out of the corner of his eye. Han, resigned that he could not take on both his wife and the headmistress at once, lowered his head in submission and allowed the women to continue.

"Why don't I go get the teacher who spends the most time with Ben. Mistress Gridan can give you a better idea of some of the specific behaviors she is seeing from Ben throughout the day and that might help you better understand what I am saying."

Leia nodded and thanked her and then waited until the door hissed closed behind the headmistress before she stood up and strode to the floor-to-ceiling window just to the left of the headmistress' desk.

Han watched her without saying a word. He knew Leia well enough to know that she was exasperated with him. They had been at odds over Ben for months. Leia seeing the need to "fix" Ben, Han believing that they needed to "accept" Ben. Her standing silently at the window now was just part of the larger communication issue they were having over this.

She was wearing one of his favorite outfits on her of late. Cream colored pants that fell straight from the curve of her hips. He liked the way the pants rounded her buttocks before they plunged past her high heels to the floor. Her top was a smoky hue of blue made of fine Chersilk, with long sleeves puffed that at the wrists. She wore it tucked into her pants with a slim silver belt around her waist. She looked so elegant, so different from the drab clothes she so often wore to the Senate. "Men don't like to be reminded that they are subordinate to a woman," she would say to explain her usual attire. But she looked every bit the woman right now.

Han stood and approached Leia from behind. He could see over her shoulder that the second story window looked out on a playground below. Children cavorted while they both watched. After a moment, he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. She bucked at him trying to keep him from stepping in even closer, but he slid his hands from her hips to the flat of her stomach and pulled her into him.

"Han," she hissed. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shhhhh," he whispered into the braids twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck. "Let's talk."

"Han," she whined in protest.

"He's me." He kissed her just below her earlobe.

"What?"

"Ben. He's me. I was just like that as a kid. Rambunctious. Disruptive. A troublemaker. And I turned out okay." He continued to kiss her, moving from her ear to her temple.

"Did you?" she sighed reluctantly. "Scoundrel."

Han took this use of her nickname for him as permission to take things a step further. "Lucky me, Princess. You like scoundrels." He ran his hands from the flat of her stomach towards her breasts.

"Han."

"Shhhhhh."

He left one hand cupping a breast while the other slid under her waistband and into her panties. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he used both hands to hold her in place.

"Han, don't," she pleaded without conviction, letting her head loll back onto his shoulder. She moved her hands to Han's outer thighs, gripping him to her every so slightly.

He slid his hand further between her legs and slipped a finger inside, allowing his thumb to rub the spot he knew would stop her protests.

"Oh gods, you are so wet. I would just slide right in," Han growled into her ear.

She could feel him hard against her backside. One part of her was horrified at what they were standing there doing in this relatively public spot. The other part of her was pleased that Han still wanted her in this way and responded to her just as eagerly as he always had. She knew many couples did not continue to respond to one another in this way after over a decade of marriage.

Leia turned her face towards his and sought his lips. He kissed her deeply while slipping his fingers in and out of her. When she stopped kissing him to let out a groan of pleasure, Han continued, "I'd like to fuck you right here in the headmistress' office. On her desk."

She moved a hand from his outer thigh to the front of his trousers, first rubbing her hand up and down the length of him and then gripping his erection through the fabric. Han responded by pressing his hips into her, using his own grip both out and inside of her to press her back into him. "Leia," he moaned.

The hissing sound of the office door as it opened froze them in their tracks—Han's hand in mid stroke, Leia's on Han's zipper. Han removed his hand from Leia's pants in one swift motion and released her breast as they heard the clack of the headmistress' heel hit the marble floor just inside the door. Realizing that Han had slightly untucked her shirt, she clasped her hands in front of her before she turned to face the headmistress and Mistress Gridan. The headmistress cleared her throat, and Leia felt the heat rise through her neck to her cheeks. Han took a step towards the window and allowed the three women to take their seats before turning towards them. Leia could see the ebbing bulge in Han's pants, evidence that he, or rather they, had indeed "turned out okay". She smiled across the desk at the headmistress and said, "Now where were we?"


End file.
